The roof members of building structures, particularly those located in high wind areas, are often tied down to the supporting wall system to resist the uplift forces caused by winds blowing into, over, and around the structure. Conventionally, these members are tied down to the walls with simple light gauge steel brackets and/or straps which attach to the sides and tops of the roof members and the wall system. The connectors are fastened to the roof and wood wall members with nails or wood screws. The connectors are fastened to concrete or masonry walls with masonry screws, epoxied rods, or are simply embedded into the substrate during construction of the walls. Often the roof is configured such that multiple roof members are supported on one end by the wall and on the other end by a single roof member, commonly referred to as a girder. Each of the roof members which are supported by the girder carry both uplift and download forces which are transferred into the girder through mechanical connections. Often the accumulated forces transferred into the girder can be significant, so much that conventional light gauge connectors do not adequately resist the high uplift forces in the member and as such heavy duty connectors are required to be attached to these girders. Attachment of these heavy duty connectors can be challenging in areas of the country which use concrete or masonry walls because many products are installed to the top of the wall system. This poses problems particularly when products are installed after the framing is complete, which is a common occurrence. Finally, it is standard engineering practice that these high uplift forces are resisted through connector attachment to the top chord of a truss member by either fastening directly to the member or wrapping over the top of the member. Top chord pitches vary widely from job to job and can even vary on the same job in different areas of the roof. The present invention provides a significant improvement on these prior art connectors by offering a connector which can be field adjusted to meet the variable roof pitches and can attach to the face of the wall by means of masonry anchors driven into the constructed wall. The invention can be attached to the top chord through high capacity screws or the traditional method of wrapping over the truss. The present invention also provides an adjustable connector that does not have to be embedded in concrete or masonry and that has unusually strong pin connections that make it adjustable.